1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to hull forms and to vessels provided with such hull forms.
2. Prior Art:
Hull forms of the so-called "deep-Vee" kind are well known and the term in question is descriptive, being derived from the basis shape of such a hull. The deep-Vee hull form has many advantages as compared with the alternative "round-bilge" hull form and these advantages are particularly marked in a vessel of deep-Vee hull form that is constructed and arranged for use in a planing mode. Although some vessels of relatively small displacement are known having deep-Vee based hulls constructed and arranged for use in a displacement, rather than planing, conventional deep-Vee based hull forms do not really lend themselves to advantageous use in larger displacement mode vessels. Larger vessels that are for use in displacement mode are principally of the round-bilge form. It is to be appreciated that it would be advantageous to have a deep-Vee based hull form which can be employed in a displacement mode vessel of substantially any displacement volume so that the known advantages of deep-Vee based hull forms can be enjoyed by substantially any vessels, and particularly by vessels having a displacement volume of substantially 15 tonnes or more where, as already mentioned, the round-bilge form very greatly predominates.
Among the advantages of having a deep-Vee based hull form in a vessel constructed and arranged for use in a displacement mode are good seakeeping performance in both calm and rough sea conditions, low roll, pitch and yaw characteristics and, particularly, a low incidence of slamming. The steerability, acceleration and deceleration of a displacement mode vessel provided with a deep-Vee based hull form are all excellent.